theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
12 Louds a Leapin'
12 Louds a Leapin' is a fanmade episode of The Loud House. This is the debut of Lex Loud. In this episode, the Louds have a new visitor for Christmas, and he, Lincoln, and Clyde find out some surprising things about Mr. Grouse. Synopsis It's Christmas Eve, and Lincoln is getting ready to go sledding. Eventually, he hears a knock on his window. It's a 14-year-old boy named Alex Brogan. Lincoln welcomes Alex, letting him go through his window. Though the window is small, Alex gets through successfully. Lincoln introduces Alex to all of his sisters, starting with Lana. Lana pesters Alex to see her lizards, though Alex told her no. Due to this, Lincoln grabs Lana's scarf and sends her spinning. Alex hears some singing down the hall, and sees Luna struggling with her Christmas song. Alex introduces himself to Luna, and points out that he is a musician, too. Alex helps Luna with her song, saying that she needed a positive aspect of the holidays, and that the holidays were a joyous time. Luna responds to Alex as if she was listening to him, and she thought the "stuck in a chimney" song was a good idea, so she used that. Alex says that him and Luna will keep working on the song. Alex eventually makes a joke that it wasn't the holiday spirit. Alex gets out a counter. indicating that he is doing the 12 Puns of Christmas. Luan pops out, making her first Christmas pun out of twelve. Alex introduces himself to Luan, telling her that he is also a comedian. Alex and Luan agreed to compete over the 12 Puns of Christmas, and one of the rules was that you can use the same joke, if either Alex or Luan uses it already. Lori pops up on screen, talking to Bobby on her phone, as usual. Alex stops her, and asks if she remembers him. Lori responds, saying she does remember Alex. Alex asks who Lori is talking to on her phone, and Lori responds, saying that she is talking to Bobby Santiago. Alex says that he knows Bobby from his sister, Ronnie Anne, whom he had met last time he was in Royal Woods. Leni eventually comes upstairs, and asks what the others thought of her Christmas outfit. Alex gives his honest opinion towards Leni, which Leni is touched. Alex introduces himself to Leni, and Leni introduces herself to Alex. Rita's voice is heard, asking where her table cloth is. Leni walks out, worried. As Alex and Lincoln walk downstairs, they notice that Lincoln's boots are in the laundry pile right in front of the steps. Lola appears on the screen, saying that she will get the boots for Lincoln. Lola eventually gets the boots for Lincoln. Lincoln questions why Lola is being so nice, which is very unusual for Lola. Lola responds, saying that she wants a spot on Santa's nice list. Lisa eventually appears with a whiteboard, explaining that due to the time zones and the proximity of time between houses, and reindeer bathroom breaks, Santa could not be able to travel around the world in one night. Alex, surprised at Lisa's genius, says that he is also as smart as Lisa. Lisa tests this with some basic chemistry, and he solves correctly. Lisa, astonished by what Alex has shown her, comes to the conclusion that Alex IS, in fact, as smart as her. Lola gets peeved at Lisa for trying to ruin her chances of getting on Santa's nice list. Lincoln and Alex meet Lily, the 15-month-old, and Rita, Lincoln's mom. Alex reveals that he can speak baby, to speak with Lily. Lily and Alex have a decent conversation. Alex explains to Rita that he came back because he has had enough of the neglection of his old parents, and he had ran away to the Louds' place. Rita feels bad for him, and decides to let him stay. Lynn, Jr. and Lucy are seen looking for presents. Lincoln asks what they're doing, and Lynn, Jr. responds, saying that her and Lucy are looking for presents. Lincoln asks if they checkes Lynn, Sr.'s underwear drawer, and they say yes. Lucy asks who Lincoln's friend is, and Alex introduces himself to both Lynn, Jr. and Lucy. They both introduce themselves, and Lincoln and Alex walk towards the kitchen. As Alex and Lincoln go to the kitchen, Alex notices Lori trying to sneak a present. Alex eventually catches her in the act, along with Luan, who both make another Christmas pun. After Alex catches Lori, him and Lincoln are introduced to Lincoln's dad, Lynn, Sr. Lynn, Sr. offers some figgy pudding to the boys. Alex gladly accepts, but is distracted by Lincoln's on-screen narration. Alex plays along with the on-screen narration as well. Mr. Grouse is heard, telling the Louds to turn off the lights and get rid of the smell of figgy pudding. Lincoln points Mr. Grouse as the downside of the holidays, but Alex does not agree with what Lincoln says about Mr. Grouse, saying that Mr. Grouse isn't all that bad. The scene transitions to Lincoln and Alex outside, ready to go sledding. When Lincoln and Alex try to go down the steps, Lincoln gets caught in one of Lana's traps. Alex orders Lana to set Lincoln free, and she does so. Alex, ironically, tries to go down the steps, but gets caught in another trap. Alex orders Lana to set him free, and she does so. As Lincoln and Alex climb up the slide, Alex gets worried that the sled will go in Mr. Grouse's yard. Lincoln insists that it will not, as he has done this sled routine before. Alex goes on the back of Big Red, or, what Lincoln calls his sled, and go down the slide. The two boys hit a rock, and the sled goes flying. Alex and Lincoln land in the snow, face down. The sled is seen flying into Mr. Grouse's yard. Lincoln and Alex call Clyde over, and tell him what happened. When Clyde finds out, he says he'll be right over. Unfortunately, Clyde had to delay a bit. Clyde eventually calls back to Lincoln, saying he got stuck in a turtleneck, which is why he delayed. When Clyde arrives, Alex writes the plan out in snow. Clyde would distract Mr. Grouse outside, singing Christmas carols; Lincoln would go behind the fence and get Big Red; Alex would distract Mr. Grouse inside his house, considering he knows him so well. Category:Blog posts Category:The Loud House Own Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:The Loud House Spinoffs Category:Template documentation Category:Tab Templates Category:Art